


Of Self Control

by awerewolf



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: V wishes to test Goro's self control.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Of Self Control

It wasn’t often V found herself wound up over a guy, barely able to get him out of her thoughts. Most guys she knew eventually opened their mouth and said something so mind-numbingly stupid that the glamour immediately wore off and her attraction to them faded, but not Goro.

Sure, he was stoic and straightlaced, but he showed moments of genuine kindness, of humor, and of a more complex person than an Arasaka cyborg who ran on the power of honor and loyalty.

He had told her a bit about his past, softening her heart to him. He’d grown up a slumrat, just like her. Chiba-11 sounded like the Night City of Japan, and he didn’t sound particularly fond of his hometown. No wonder he hated Night City.

But Goro had a one-track mind, dedicated to avenging his murdered boss. V wondered what it would take to derail that train.

He had to be interested in her at least a little. She had felt his eyes on her when her back was turned, or when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. He would watch her mouth as she spoke, eyes trailing down the line of her neck and into her cleavage before darting back up quickly.

She made a plan, albeit a sloppy one. The last time they had seen each other was when she had saved him in the abandoned apartment he’d been squatting in after Arasaka’s soldiers nearly zeroed him. He’d fled after that, but the two of them kept up communications.

 **V:**  
You in town?

 **Goro:**  
Why?

 **V:**  
Just curious. You busy?

 **Goro:**  
No. Why do you ask?

 **V:**  
I’m not gonna kill you, Goro. Just have a surprise for you. It’s something nice, I promise.

She watched the ellipsis that indicated that he was typing a response appear, disappear, and then appear again and linger for ages before he finally responded.

 **Goro:**  
A surprise?

 **V:**  
That’s what I said, isn’t it?

 **Goro:**  
I do not understand why you would want to surprise me.

 **V:**  
Are you going to come over or what? My apartment is in Little China. It’s Megabuilding H10, Apartment #1545.

 **Goro:**  
I will be there within an hour.

V had already showered and fixed herself up. She dressed in a dress, loose and casual, and waited patiently for him to arrive.

It only took 30 minutes, but she wasn’t shocked. He seemed like the type to arrive early to everything.

She invited him in, and he slipped his shoes off politely as he came in the door. She watched him as he glanced around her apartment, both out of curiosity and caution.

“You can check around, if that makes you feel better.” She offered. “No hidden cameras, no bugs, no monsters in my closet.” She gestured. “Only Nibbles.”

Nibbles, who was sleeping in a pile of dirty clothes in the corner, did not even move at the mention of her name.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Would you be offended if I checked? I do not think you would set up bugs, but someone could have without you knowing.”

“Knock yourself out.” She grabbed two NiColas from her mini-fridge and settled into the couch, watching him scan every suspicious surface. “Got those implants turned back on, I see.”

“I am under Hanako-sama’s protection. I do not need to worry about being tracked by my implants any longer.” He scanned behind her bathroom mirror. “But there are other ways to spy upon someone.”

“So, if there were bugs, would they be spying on me, or spying on you through me?” She popped open the can, taking a sip.

“Both.” He checked her bookshelf. “Whatever information they deemed useful.”

“Very creepy.”

“I have found nothing.” He announced once he finished. “Your apartment is clean of bugs.”

“Great, now take a seat.” She patted the couch next to herself.

He sat, eyeing her suspiciously. “You said there would be a surprise.”

“And there is.” She flipped open a box on her coffee table. “Surprise.”

“A cake.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Job well done on the parade mission, and all that.” She stood, finding plastic cutlery and a pair of paper plates. “I’ll cut you a piece.”

She cut him a large piece, plopping it on the plate and handing it to him along with a plastic knife. He looked down at it. “I must be honest, I did not expect this.”

“What did you expect?”

“Something more dangerous, I suppose.”

“I’m not all gunfire and violence.” She shrugged, cutting her own piece and sitting beside him. “Sometimes I like to eat cake too. How is it, by the way? I bought it from a real bakery, one of the highest rated places in the city.”

“It is better than I expected, although I must admit I do not eat many desserts.”

“Not much of a sweet tooth?”

“No, it is not that.” He shook his head. “Only lack of opportunity.”

They ate in silence, and V found herself licking a bit of icing from her fingers. She turned to Goro, whose eyes were locked on her mouth. She grinned and his eyes shot down immediately.

“Forgive me, please. I did not intend to stare.”

“Why? Did you want some for yourself?” She reached over, swiping icing from the top of the cake and rubbing it over his bottom lip. “Here, let me help you.”

He froze with shock as she crawled into his lap, and when she pressed her lips to his, he pulled back.

“V, this is very foolish.” He shook his head. “Foolish and dangerous.”

“More foolish and dangerous than stealing from Arasaka, or jumping on a float during a crowded parade to kidnap Hanako Arasaka?”

He frowned. “I will concede your point.”

“If you don’t want to—just say so.”

He thought for a long moment, avoiding her eyes, before he responded. “I do want to.”

Her mouth pressed to his again and he responded this time, his hands running up her thighs and gently up her back. She freed his hair, tangling it in her hands, and he grunted beneath her. His tongue tasted like icing and cola, and the rough feel of his unshaven cheek burned her own in a way that she liked.

She rolled her tongue against his, sucking until he was practically melting underneath her. She could feel him growing hard between her legs, and sat down on him a little harder, listening to the hitch in his breath as she did so.

She pulled back from his mouth, looking down at him. His hair was messy, and his mouth shone with both of their saliva. His pupils were blown, and a blush sat high on his cheeks. It took almost no time at all to get him like this, and V had to resist the urge to rock down against him at the sight.

She pulled the dress over her head in one quick motion, throwing it across the room. At the sight of what she had on underneath, Goro seemed to stall like an old car engine.

His hand rose up, running over the black lace that barely covered her breast, and then running down to the matching panties. “You planned this.”

She smirked. “Maybe I wear sexy underwear all the time.” She leaned down to nibble at his ear. “Maybe that whole time we were doing recon together, I had something lovely on underneath. Right under your nose. What would you have done then?”

He swallowed hard. “Nothing.”

“Nothing? That’s no fun.”

“Perhaps, but I am capable of controlling myself.”

“Oh?” She ground her hips down against him and he hissed. “Would you like to test that?”

His eyes darted up to hers for a moment, before hardening. “Fine.”

She stood, pulling him to his feet and undressing him quickly. He watched, suddenly stoic, and let her. When she pulled down his underwear, she pressed a kiss to his stomach, right above his growing erection. He closed his eyes for a moment, but that was all.

She directed him to sit on the bed, and he did so. He watched as she slid the lacy bra off, letting it fall to the floor before leaning over him to kiss him again. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he reached forward to cup them again. She let him roll her nipples between his fingers, moaning softly before pulling away.

She slid down his body and dug under her bed, pulling a small box free. He watched, interested, as she pulled out a bottle of lubricant and squirted a bit over her bare breasts.

“One rule, Goro: Don’t touch me unless I say you can.” She rubbed it over her breasts, making them shine. “Let’s see if you can control yourself.”

She positioned herself between his legs, pressing his cock in between her breasts and squeezing them together. He watched intently as she worked him up and down. When the head of his cock peeked out from the top of her breasts, she would take it in her mouth briefly before rising back up.

This only lasted a moment before she pulled away. He did not reach for her, although she could tell he wanted to. Another thought entered her mind, and she dug through her box until she found a small device.

“Ever had one of these used on you before?” She asked, and he shook his head. It was a small cylinder, just smaller than his own cock. She pressed a button and it switched on, vibrating loudly. She pressed it to the side of his cock, and he jerked away at the intense feeling. When she did it again, he did not jerk away, but his eyes closed tightly.

She dug another device out of the box, a smaller cylinder attached to a wire and a box. “You know where this goes, right? You okay with that?”

“I’ve never… I am not averse to the idea, but I have never…”

She shushed him, kissing his thigh. “I’ll be gentle.”

She was lubed the small device up generously before pressing it into him. It was not large at all, only as thick as her thumb, and did not hurt him when it entered. He did not react at all until she switched on the device.

A moan broke free of his throat, loud and unexpected, and his legs trembled. She switched it off again, pulling off her panties and crawling into his lap. He gasped as she rubbed him between her folds, and shuddered when she flicked the device on again.

His hips thrust forward, desperate to penetrate her, and she turned off the device again. She gently tsked at him, both hands on his chest.

“None of that, Goro.” She leaned down, kissing his chest. “Let me do the work.”

The pressed a button on the box and the device inside of him began to pulse, a long vibration before it stopped, and then another before stopping. She waited until a pulse had only just begun when she sat down on him fully, taking him to the hilt immediately.

He moaned loudly, his head falling back against her bed. The device in his ass pulsed several times while she did not move, simply stayed with him inside of her, hands moving across his chest and gently running over his nipples.

After a moment, he found his voice. “V, please.”

“Do you need me to move?” She lifted herself up a bit and he shuddered. “Tell me what you need.”

“Please, move.”

She smiled, grinding down into his pelvis along with the pulses of the device. He clenched the sheets beside him but did not touch her. Suddenly, she reached over, turning the device off, before bearing down on him harder.

She squeezed him tightly, rocking frantically on top of him as she sought her own release. She gritted her teeth as she came, collapsing on his chest and panting. He laid beneath her, unmoving, not touching as she instructed. After a moment, she leaned back to stare down at him again.

“You do have a lot of self control.” She leaned down, her mouth brushing over his. “Tell me, Goro. What do you want to do now?”

His silver eyes burned into hers. “I want to fuck you until you can’t walk.”

She reached over, switching on the device again. “Then do it.”

He reached up, gripping her hips tightly and pounding into her with a moan of relief. With his help, the angle of him thrusting into her was deeper than before, and she screwed her eyes shut as she felt herself climbing towards orgasm again.

His grip was bruising on her hips, then his hands ran back and squeezes her ass tight enough to leave her hissing at the feeling.

He pulled her against his chest, locking his mouth with hers as he fucked her. His tongue pushed into her mouth and she sucked it gratefully as his hand wound in her hair.

She came again, only moments before he did. He shouted with his release, pumping into her as he did so. She switched off the device, and he thrust into her one final time before letting her go.

She climbed off of him, falling into the bed at his side. He reached down, pulling out her device and setting on the floor next to the bed before laying back again.

“How was that?” She asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

“I need a moment.” He breathed in deeply, trying to catch his breath. “I cannot think right now.”

She laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek before standing and walking back over to the couch. He laid on the bed for a long time while she helped herself to another slice of cake. After, she cleaned up and placed the cake in the fridge. She went to kneel next to him on the bed.

“You can stay the night, if you want.” She offered.

He closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. “Your apartment is not bugged, so I will do that.”

“I also want you to tell me how you feel in the morning.” She grinned. “Since it will take until then for you to get your bearings.”


End file.
